Kitty Love
by tOKYOsKApARADISEoRCHESTRA
Summary: One sided Everyone&AnyoneTrain, TrainSaya. Lot's of crack. Scratch that, it's all crack. Mostly set after the ending of mangaanimeverse. Open to suggestions and pairings or scenario requests.
1. Daydreams

**Daydreams**

* * *

Creed had finished his rehab, and was feeling much more sane now. Sane and happy. The world was such a beautiful place! The colorful flowers sparkling with morning dew, the birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and Train. Oh, Train. He was still as bishie as ever, Creed thought as he skipped mellowly in his daydreamed field of flowers and shoujo bubbles.

Ugh, the shoujo bubbles. Pastel pink and baby blue and deco yellow and light lime and every other sparkle in the world. Creed was feeling great.

Oh, but what was that? Train! Train Heartnet! In real life!

Or not. Another illusion of his silly mind.

"Hey, I heard you were getting better," he approached.

TRAIN!

Creed lept with joy towards the other ex-assasin. "TRAIN! TAKE ME!"

And fell quickly, as Train dodged, smashing his face against the concrete walkway.

Ouch, more hospitalization time.

* * *

A/N: There should be more Black Cat fics :x


	2. Date

**Date**

* * *

"Kuro-samaa! Why's he following us on our DATE?"

"It's not a date, I went out to look for some milk and happened to unfort- er, run in to you," Train replied tearfully as the man on his right and the girl on his left sent death vibes towards each other. Maybe he could outrun them. Maybe? Psh he was faster than both of them combined, he could definitely outrun them. The problem was what'd happen _after_ they found him again.

"He's MINE. Get your hands off him!" Creed growled, nearly tugging Train's arm off.

"KURO-SAMA LIKES GIRLS BETTER! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!" the highschool girl retorted, almost breaking his other arm, scorching her popsicle with fury.

"You- you bit-"

"Creed, the rating," Train reminded, as he had to do often, it was the only thing that kept Creed from doing NC-17 things to him.

"...witch!"

"Wait nevermind, it's T, I think you can cuss in that."

"BITCH!"

"KURO-SAMA! ARE YOU GONNA LET HIM CALL ME THAT?"

Tug.

"LET _GO_ OF HIM!"

_Pull._

"KURO-SAMAAA"

_**Screech.**_

"TRAIN!"

Pull. Tug. Pain. Ow.

**Ow**.

_**Owwwww.**_

Screw this, he didn't care about the after effects anymore, he'd run so far they'd never find him again.

Heck, he'd change his name, dye his hair, remove his tattoo and convince Sven and Eve to do the same!

Eh, wait was that...? Milk!

He re-thought through his plan and decided to change courses, "Aw, I don't think I have enough money..."

"KYA! KYOKO WILL BUY YOU MILK! KURO-SAMA!" she exclaimed, jumping up.

"Ha, you _know _he'd much perfer me _feeding_ it to him..." Creed purred, clinging on to Train.

"Y-YOU- STOP TOUCHING KURO-SAMAAA!"

On second thought, he should've ran.

* * *

A/N: Aw Train, you know you like it.


	3. Jack and Jill

**Jack and Jill**

A/N: I heart CreedTrain or TrainCreed (even more after I watched the anime, he was such a Train fangi- fanboy, sheesh) however you want to call it, but I like everyone chasing after Train and Creed half-sane due to his medication better. XD and since these are drabbles, they're supposed to be short. I guess I'll update often to make up for that then o.o;

* * *

"Sven, where's Train?" inquired Eve.

"Probably on the rooftop, I think," Sven replied, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"Oh. Why?"

" 'Cuz he's a cat."

"Oh," she said, making a mental note to research cats' behaviors later

* * *

_Jack and Jill went up the hill,_

Train sat on the roof, watching the sun melt into the sky.

Saya...

How long ago has it been since he'd had time to reminisce like this?

He missed her, without a doubt. There was no way he could just forget her, and there was very little he could do about it.

_To fetch a pail of water._

'Saya...' he thought once more, before falling asleep.

_Train-kun._

Saya?

No, another dream.

They were always still pleasant though, the times he would dream about her while sleeping somewhere high and open.

_Train!_

Her smile. Her hand extended towards him. Clad in thatstrange dress.

_Train!_

Wait. The Saya he remembered was nowhere this...whiny.

Train!

He forced an eye open.

What dream? Ugh, it had been a nightmare all along.

He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over.

"TRAIN! I KNOW YOU WOKE UP! ARE YOU- YOU IGNORING ME? TRAIIIIIIN!" the blonde started sobbing pitifully.

He hated it when they gave weird pills to Creed before letting him wander around by himself. He shouldn't be allowed to wander around by himself at all. Where was his babysitter, that actress?

"TRAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

'Oh, shit.' he thought, as the impact of the other man's fists against the surface shook him and he started to roll off the other side of the triangular roof.

_Jack fell down and broke his crown,_

"AHHHHHH! I KILLED TRAIN! I KILLED TRAIN! NOO, TRAIN! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! TRAIN CAN'T BE DEAD! NOO! I LOVE YOU FOREVER! I'LL GO TO YOUR FUNERAL! I'LL ASK TO BE BURIED WITH YOU! THEN WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" he cried, jumping off the roof along with Train's unstoppable tumbling body.

Oww, and as if the impact of his body against the floor hadn't been enough, a human being had to fall on him from the same height as well.

_And Jill came tumbling after._

"TRAIN! YOU'RE ALIVE! THANK GOODNESS!" he cried, suffocating the poor kitty.

He willed himself to stay conscious through this torture. Who knows what he might do to his body unknowingly?

* * *

A/N: Actually, SvenTrain probably wouldn't be bad either...I just can't really write it hmm.


	4. Perfect Afternoon

**Perfect Afternoon**

A/N: This is actually based off another drabble about the same length, except with dialogue instead. I'll upload that version and post it a little later today or something.

* * *

Train cried.

Creed snapped. He had had enough of that woman.

Echidna sighed, when would she get to enjoy a nice cup of tea without interruptions?

Kyoko kept rambling. Her beloved Kuro-sama was on a date with her!

Eve ordered a cheesecake and continued bombing Sven with questions concerning love, the human heart, and psychology.

Sven stuttered, and tried to answer.

Train cried.

Charden drank coffee. And fixed his hat.

Creed tried decapitating her with a stop sign.

Echidna decided it was time to intervene.

Kyoko irked him even further by telling him Kuro-sama would protect her.

Eve asked if this would count as vandalism or assault.

Sven thought maybe both.

Train cried.

* * *

A/N: Hmm,you don't think a crack one-sided SvenTrain would be funny? Oh, well. As for Rins... I could do that XD


	5. Catfight

**Catfight**

A/N: Here it is, the dialogue-ified version of the last chapter.

* * *

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? HANDS OFF, WOMAN!"

"KURO-SAMA, TELL THAT ANNOYING PERSON TO GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Train was having a particularily difficult afternoon, with two people hanging off his arms and all.

"Ne," he turned toward the woman sitting at a table outside the cafe, drinking tea, "Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Creed? In case he has, uh, strange complusives again? Not me?"

Echidna took a sip of her rose tea before answering, "Sure, but he seems fine right now, and he's come all this way to see you, shouldn't you greet him more welcomingly? All this way on a train too."

He twitched, "You call this fine?" he questioned, pointing at the hissing blonde threatening to bite off the other girl's hand.

"KURO-SAMA! I THINK HE HAS RABIES! WE SHOULD DITCH HIM NOW! _NOW!_"

"_And you!_ Why aren't you doing anything either?" he cried tearfully at the man sitting across from Echidna, drinking coffee.

"Me? Why should I be doing anything? Since when was I Kyouko-san's caretaker?" he inquired, fixing his hat a little.

"My- my arms!" Train cried for the hundredth time.

"TRAIN, I LOVE YOU!"

"Sven, is love...a bad thing?" Eve asked thoughtfully, stirring her milk tea and watching the trio.

"Huh? Well, uh, in Train's case I guess it is... though it usually shouldn't be...I think," he reasoned, not quite sure himself.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? SAYA?"

"TRAIN! FORGET THAT WITCH!"

"WAS IT BECAUSE I NEVER BOUGHT YOUR LAMUNE? I'M SORRY!"

"AH! KURO-SAMA! MY NAME ISN'T SAYA! IT'S KYOKO! YOU DON'T NEED TO BUY ME ANYTHING IT'S OK!"


	6. Another One

**Another One**

* * *

She stepped off the platform and headed towards the phone booth of the train station. They'd better pick up.

"Huh? Oh, hey again. Hm, oh. Ok, yeah, ok. Bye," Sven said into the cellphone while driving, "Rins called, she said she had another job, do you guys want it?"

"No."

"No."

"Ah, well, uh in that case, she said she wanted to see you, Train. At the Garnet Hotel, it's close to where we stay."

"I dun wanna go," Train blew bubbles out the window.

"She'd buy you food."

"And then threaten me with the bill if I don't take whatever job it is."

"Good point"

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"Me too," Eve agreed.

"Yeah, well, the guy got away. _Again_."

* * *

She checked her makeup once more in her compact mirror,and admired the lilac evening gown she was wearing.

"Train! I though maybe you weren't going to come!" she smiled up at him.

He glanced suspiciously her way before sitting across from her.

"You aren't going to order anything?"

"You're not gonna make me do some weird job again?" he countered.

"Haha, Train, doesn't it look like we're on a date?" she said, ignoring his words.

Oh _great_, another one.

* * *

A/N: Mm, I got the anime off Bittorrent at the Oyasumi subs site. (Just search for Oyasumi subs)


	7. Train

**Train**

* * *

"Creed, I don't see why you won't let me just warp us there," Echidna tried reasoning with him again. Sure, it was only a town away, but she would've thought he'd want to see Black Cat as soon as possible. So why was he waiting in line to buy a ticket?

"I told you already," he sighed, snatching his ticket and making his way through the crowd and down the stairs. "It's not like you have to stay with me, go on ahead if you wish."

"It's not that..." she made sure her purse was still with her. Though he seemed fine, Creed still needed his medication every five hours, as well as some other pills in case he started to do something weird. Like breaking and entering some old lady's house full of cats when he convinced her he was perfectly fine by himself last week.

"Whatever then," he waved it off and licked his lips, "I told you already, I just like riding the train."

* * *

A/N: CREED'S A DRUGGIE! Ahem, ok, no. But I'm thinking he'd need a psych ward, so uh, hence the meds.

Oh and:

Train's a funny name. Hehehehe, I shouldn't be up this late.


	8. Hot Hot Love

**Hot Hot Love**

A/N: Whatever the hell "Heart Day" is... I'm guessing it's just some Valentine's Day rip-off, and since I don't know the actual date of this anime-holiday it doesn't matter much :D

* * *

Kyoko twirled around adding dashes of this and that into the giant bubbling pot of strange colored goo.

"LalalalLALALALA KURO-SAMA! Love! Lovelovelove! Chocolate! Heart Day!"

She spun around once or twice or twenty times more, then stirred the goo.

"Wah! I wonder what kind of chocolate Kuro-sama likes best! Kyoko likes milk chocolate! And white chocolate! And dark chocolate! And strawberry chocolate! And vanilla chocolate! And hot chocolate!"

Chili pepper powder, jalapeno sauce, milk - of course, Kuro-sama loved milk!

Ahh, she was going to make the besterestest chocolate ever! For her beloved Kuro-sama! And then, he would go:

_"Kyoko! I love you!" said the glittering version of Train from Kyoko's imagination._

_"KYAH! KURO-SAMA!"_

_"Kyoko!"_

_"Kuro-sama!"_

_"KYAH_, THE CHOCOLATE BURNT!" she cried, trying to salvage what was left of the burnt brown goo.

Thirty-two minutes later, she had a perfectly shaped heart (save for a few cracks and ridges) complete with "To: My Beloved Kuro-sama" on it.

Boxing up the chocolate and bandaging her fingers, she wondered what he'd think of her representation of their hot, hot love.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll write what Creed does for Train as well...and Train's reactions obviously.


	9. Minature Chocolate Love

**Miniature Chocolate Love**

**A/N: **I think I'm going to put this fic on hold for a while / too much stuff to do

* * *

Echidna stepped into the room, "Ara, what are you doing? You aren't going to make anything for Train?"

"For...Train? Is it...HIS BIRTHDAY? NO! IT CAN'T BE! I WOULDN'T HAVE FORGOTTEN IT! AHHH! WHAT IS TODAY? _WHAT'S TODAY?"_

"His birthday isn't until two months or so! I meant Heart Day," she sighed, uncovering her ears, "I supposed you would've been up to some huge project so I decided to stop by and make sure nothing was exploding or dying."

"Don't...girls make things on Heart Day?"

"Uh, well, yes, that's true," she stammered, not sure of how to answer that in a non-offending way. Then again, Creed would probably take it as a compliment...

"OH! I see! Train isn't a girl either! And even though he's the wonderful, wonderful person he is, my cooking is still better!"

"Uh, yeah! That's it! Well, I'll, uh, be leaving now,"

"Where're you going? You don't want to help me? Nevermind, don't help me! I'm making this for Train myself! It'll be full of my _loooovee fufufufuufufufu_...What's that you're carrying? Chocolate...? YOU BETTER NOT BE GOING BEHIND MY BACK AND TRYING TO STEAL TRAIN FROM ME! ECHIDNA!"

"CALM DOWN, it's not for Train," she said exasperatedly, warping away.

"Well now, what should I make for my Train?" he twirled off into the kitchen.

Two hours, twenty-four minutes, and 34 seconds later, he had completed a minature Train Heartnet, down to the very last detail. A figurine of four different types of chocolate standing at thirteen inches, complete with Hades and a pose.

"Ah, Train! You look wonderful even when you're short and made of chocolate! I just want to eat you, and and KYAH!" he squealed, before stopping and feeling disgusted with himself for acting like that annoying bitch that followed Train around.

"Wait! Chocolate-Train needs a Chocolate-Creed too!" he decided. Yes, this would definitely put him above all of Train's other admirers!

Six hours and twelve minutes later, he stood in the middle of the kitched, sparkling with pride, beaming at his Chocolate-Train I (complete with Hades), Chocolate-Train with Creed I (side-by-side with Hades and Kotetsu), Chocolate-Train II (Sparkling and smiling), and Chocolate-Train with Creed II (with him in Train's arms).

He was absolutely, 100 percent positive that Train would just love him to death when he received it.

Until he remembered that he needed Echidna to warp him there, otherwise he'd never make it before Heart Day was over.

"ECHIDNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


End file.
